Hate At First Sight
by Takuma
Summary: REVISED Tradition is something that should NEVER be broken. But what happens when two enemies don't realize the significance of the tradition UNTIL it's too late? A Zuko and Katara fic.
1. Chapter 1

Okay... I read half of the original story line... and I though it was a giant piece of crap that should no longer have to face the light of day. So, it's gone. I am rewriting the story, and it will (of course) be Alternative Universe. I will add Aang, Katara, Sokka, AND Toph with a few random characters that have shown up in random episodes as well as Zuko. But because of the new episodes (where Zuko will probably be given the Prince Status once again) I'll start from where Zuko is called 'honorary prince' once again. So, yeah, that's where I'll be for now. :)

I know many have reviewed for this fic, but this is a different revised version. So I know it's going to be a pain, but if you want to comment on how this version of the story is playing out, then by all means let me know how this fic is going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko's lip curled in anger.

"YOU WHAT?"

Azula merely glanced at her fingernails with a small smile on her pink lips. She sat comfortably on the throne in Ba Sing Se still robed in the attire of green. Her amusement was still present as she glanced her honey colored eyes towards her fuming brother. "I told you, my dear brother, that I am sending you to a wedding."

"But why?" he shouted back his eyes narrowing at his smirking sister, "Aren't women suppose to be the ones who love dressing up in the girly outfits and dance for hours and hours on end?"

"Oh please Zuzu," countered his sister with a scoff, "You know daddy placed me in charge of this giant Earth Kingdom city. He believes that I am the only one who can fully take control of the citizen; you know how difficult it is to rule over subjects... oh wait, you were banished before you could learn. Silly me-"

The girl brought up her feet as a stream of flames began dancing around the foot of the throne. She glared at her brother as he equally glared back at her. "Watch your mouth Azula. I have no time for your petty speeches."

She merely glared, "Your little hissy fit will not go unnoticed 'Dear' Brother."

"See if I care Azula. I'm older than you and you should respect me because of it-"

"That is why I am telling you about the wedding!" stated the younger firebender. "They only allow one to two members of each family outside of the community to attend. The whole world has been invited. Because I don't want to go, I am letting you have the fun."

"Some fun that will be..." muttered Zuko with a sneer.

"Oh, come on Zuzu," taunted the younger sister. "Maybe you'll meet some nice lady, knock her up and be set for the throne by the end of the year."

This time, a lightning bolt was shot at the sister. She barely missed the attack to Zuko's displeasure. "Go drown in an ocean Azula."

"So you will go?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"No."

"Oh, please Zuzu. I really don't want to move from my comfy chair. I like ruling over Ba Sing Se, and I don't want to leave it for some stupid wedding."

The older firebender began walking out of the throne room, and Azula's anger began to boil. "Zuko! You are going!"

"No I'm not!" he shouted back just about out the door.

Now, weddings weren't something the fire princess enjoyed. Oh no, this princess had been scared for life; when she was five some idiot boy had spilled green punch all over her sparkling red dress, and when she was ten her toes were all but amputated with all the men stepping on her feet on the dance floor. That had been the day she found out she could bend blue flames.

This, however, was her only chance to bail out of the wedding. She didn't want to miss this opportunity, which so happened to be walking out the door at that moment.

"Zuko! Wait!"

He merely waved a hand in the air as he stepped through the doorway.

"I-I'll... I'LL RELEASE UNCLE IROH IF YOU GO IN MY PLACE!" she shouted through the enormous throne room. She silently prayed that her brother heard the request, and her suspicions were confirmed when he paused in mid-step. She mentally sighed.

"What was that?" he asked softly looking into his sister's eyes.

She turned her face away from her brother's. "I'll release Iroh," she stated calmly, "Of course I'll have to leave a few guards with you and uncle to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid..."

"It's against the law to release a traitor to the Fire Nation," stated Zuko as he walked towards his sister again, "And uncle fought for the safety of the Avatar."

Azula nodded her head agreeing with her brother on that part, but she lightly laughed in a silently manner, "Yes, I do understand that he betrayed the Fire Nation by siding with the Avatar at the last moment... but if his release will send you to this wedding..."

"You really hate going to weddings... don't you?" asked Zuko with a smirk.

Azula scoffed, "What gives you THAT impression-"

"The deal is off then." Zuko turned on his heel once more.

"WAIT!"

Zuko's smirk returned to his lips.

"I..." there was a strained pause before a sigh was released, "Okay, fine," she snapped, "I hate weddings. I hate the crowds, the drinks, and the food, the dancing... EVERYTHING! If I have to go to one more wedding-"

"Release uncle and I'll go in your place," sighed the prince.

Azula's eyes lit up, "Good." She nodded her head, "Good, I'll make sure the servants pack your things immediately; I'll send for the small squad of soldiers and uncle. You must leave no later than the time span of an hour if you are going to make it on time."

Zuko's mouth clenched but nodded to his sister. "Fine."

--------------------------

Katara sighed softly as she rested her head on a tree. It had been days and their group was still running from Fire Nation soldiers. They had been on their trail for days on end, and this was the first time each of the travelers could rest. Aang was already asleep on Appa's furry arm, Sokka had simply rolled off the giant bison's back and onto the ground, Toph created a makeshift tent with her Earthbending and provided the Earth King with one too. His bear simply rested beside the slanted rock his master rested in.

The waterbender yawned widely as she looked into the night sky.

A small smile formed on her lips as she stared at the stars. The gang was so close to the boundary. Even though this war had continued for a century, there was one place that had remained neutral. It wasn't Ba Sing Se. Barriers and walls had protected the city, but Azula had taken over it. Now the only neutral grounds on the war lay in a small city called Xiam. The city did have benders: earth, water, and fire (maybe air), but none of the ethnicities claimed it.

Katara smiled closing her eyes. She heard stories when she was a child of this magical city. This city was full of traditions old and new, good and bad. It was rumored that offenders would be turned into turtle ducks by the magic of the city, and those who married in the city would be blessed with a strong love for their mate.

It always made her sigh in delight as she thought of such stories. She had always wanted to visit this city, and it was finally coming to play. And when her, Aang, Sokka, and Toph arrived to the city the Fire Nation Soldiers wouldn't be allowed to capture them. Her mind was at ease; things were good. Finally, a full night's rest would be at hand.

"Fire nation soldiers!" shouted Toph as she leaped up onto her feet.

Katara rubbed her tired eyes as they widened. She groaned. "Not again..."

Sheesh... did these soldiers ever stop? Her mental thoughts stopped when arrows began soaring through the sky. Her eyes widened in surprise. Without a moment's hesitation, the Water Tribe girl bended water from a near by steam shielding her body from the approaching arrows. She forgot to freeze the liquid. The deadly weapons sliced the water like a knife through butter and pinned the Waterbender back against the tree. Because she had shifted her arm to the side bending the water, three speeding arrows sliced through her tan skin and pinned her arm to the wood.

She screamed out in pain as arrows held her arm in place. She didn't want to see the damage done.

"KATARA!" shouted a voice.

The waterbender's eyes shifted to her brother; her eyes widened in fright as he too was pinned to a nearby tree. He was lucky his clothes were pierced.

The Avatar was nowhere to be seen. He had vanished in the grounds with Toph's earthbending. The young Bei Fong girl shielded herself with armor from the earth, and her arms were reaching out. She began splitting the earth. Tremors and quakes began shaking the Yuu Yan Archers from the trees. The shouts of the enemy were noticed as they shot their weapons into the air. Arrows were showering over the group again. Katara closed her eyes and lowered her head.

It was a split second later she felt her wounded arm shoved from the tree and heard the ripping of her clothing. She gritted her teeth at the jolt of pain her arm received. The arrows showered onto the grass beside her body. She released a deep sigh before the Avatar held her over his shoulder. He ran to Appa; the earth kingdom emperor had freed Sokka from the arrows and both were climbing onto Appa; the emperors bear was already sitting calmly on the back of the bison. Toph created a pit under the archers before raising the ground under her feet. She leaped to the back of the bison just as her armor of rock crumpled from her body. She grasped onto the fur and held tightly before shouting a loud "YIP YIP!"

The giant beast groaned as his powerful tail lifted the frazzled group of unlikely heroes into the sky. Aang used a blast of air to lever him into the sky. He grasped onto Sokka's outstretched hand and was pulled up. The Avatar released a shaky breath as he breathed in heavily a few times. His heart was racing, as was Katara's. The two benders glanced at each other before smiles broke on their faces. "Thanks Aang..." muttered Katara.

The Avatar smiled while rubbing the back of his head, "It was nothing."

She lifted her arms to stretch; that was when she yelped.

She looked at the three arrows. Each of them had completely pierced through her skin. Not that much blood had spilled. The pole of the arrows was acting as a plug- a very uncomfortable plug.

"Crap..." muttered Sokka as he observed the wound. "That looks painful."

"No shit Sherlock," muttered Katara clenching her eyes shut. She gritted her teeth.

Aang glanced at the arrows and shook his head, "Do you think you can heal the wounds if we take out the arrows?"

"I will need much freshwater," she answered.

"Then we'll need to wait until we reach the next available town..."

"Look!" exclaimed the emperor with a smile on his face. His ringed finger pointed to the lights in the distance. "That has to be Xiam!"

Everyone's gloom turned into wonder and excite as the city inched closer and closer. Lights of all colors became noticeable as the sounds of crowds at night were noticed. Wonder reached the traveler's faces. "I can't believe we were so close," muttered Aang.

"And we'll be free from the Fire Nation while we visit!" exclaimed Sokka, "Oh, this is wonderful!"

Toph, even though her sightless eyes didn't see the growing city in the distance, she could sense the stone buildings and paved earth.

"We'll clean up your wound when we land Katara," promised Aang as he smiled, "Just hold on, we're almost there!"

----------------

The Fire Nation Prince stared into the deep blue sky as millions of stars twinkled up ahead. His eyes closed as the wind whipped across his face, and his dark red cloak whipped calmly in the wind. His newly grown hair was jostled gently in the breeze, and the air smelt of salt. He was back on the seas. His body welcomed the sensation of gentle movements the ship made while on the sea. He hated to say it, but it felt good to travel on a ship once more.

Just like old times.

"Nephew, you must be cold."

Zuko's lips curled into a smile.

"It's not that cold Uncle. My firebending will keep me warm if it becomes colder," promised the younger warrior.

The old man stepped to his nephew's side and stared into the distance. "Azula was very generous."

"Too generous if you ask me," muttered the prince as he glanced to the Dragon of the West. "But it's good to see you are alright."

The old man smiled as he held his cloak together from the increasing winds. "We should arrive by tomorrow afternoon. You will enjoy this wedding, I assure you Zuko."

"If you call dancing fun," muttered the prince sarcastically.

"Who knows," added Iroh, "Maybe you'll find a nice lady friend." A knowing smile graced the lips of the old man and Zuko cringed, "I know you need to find a nice wife soon. Maybe you should start by searching at this reception-"

"Uncle!"

The old man laughed, "I'm just suggesting. It wouldn't be too difficult to find a nice lady at this wedding. There are many lovely ladies who will attend this wedding at Xiam. They say it's the perfect place to fall in love; apparently a spirit protects the land with magic."

The prince rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous. Before I know it you'll tell me our family is related to a family of hogmonkies."

Iroh paused for a moment warily glancing to his nephew.

The prince's face paled before he growled. "Fine! Pretend I didn't say anything!" He left the area with steam coming out of his ears. His form vanished down the stairs as the young firebender headed to his room.

Iroh chuckled softly as he glanced into the sky. His smile became wider as he watched the stars going by. If only his nephew could find a nice woman to settle down with... then maybe he wouldn't be so uptight. "Yes," concluded the old man, "She would calm his tense nerves..." And a smirk graced the lips of the old man, "...while providing me with many grand nieces and nephews! I would die a happy man."

"General Iroh," stated a voice.

The old firebender turned around; he smiled, "Lt. Jee. It's been a while."

The captain of the ship nodded his head, "Yes, it has been Iroh. Are you going to return to the lower decks? The wind is becoming colder and colder as we head up north."

Iroh nodded his head, "I will. I need to grab a few tea bags."

Jee nodded his head, a small smile creeping on his lips, "We made sure to bring enough tea to last a few months."

The old man's eyes lit up, "Is there Chamomile tea? I haven't tasted it in months!"

"I'm sure we might have some..." replied the captain unsurely.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Iroh nodding his head pleased. "Then I shall make my way down to the kitchens. Good night Lt. Jee."

The Dragon of the West departed.

The captain of the ship watched carefully as the brother of the Fire Lord descended down the ship's stairs. Iroh was out of sight. Jee's head lifted, and he looked to the stars. A small smile played on the lieutenant's lips as he breathed in the crisp night air of the ocean. "Just like old times..."


	2. Chapter 2

_For some reason only chapter one came up when I had submitted chapter two... So I'm uploading this again. I hope it shows up._

* * *

Chapter 2

Katara gritted her teeth.

"Okay," started Sokka as he held part of the arrow. They sawed off one side to make its removal as 'painless' as possible. But they knew this procedure would be anything by painless. "On the count of three. Aang, Toph, hold her tight."

Both pre-teens nodded their heads and their grip on the injured Waterbender tightened. Katara prepared for the worst.

"One."

Sokka yanked out the first arrow, and Katara's eyes widened in anguish as tears began pooling down. Her nerves were screaming, and he knees began feeling weak. The waterbender would have fallen over if she were standing. Thank goodness she was already sitting on the ground.

"One arrow out..." muttered the brother of the girl, "Two more to go."

Katara groaned. By the time Sokka would be finished, she would be in a dead faint. The waterbender didn't dare look down; she mentally could see the bloody mess of her wound and a neatly carved hole in the injury. What brought more problems was how splinters could remain in her skin. That lone brought shivers into her body.

"OWWW!"

She glared at her brother as he held up another bloody arrow stub.

"Second one out," he stated and glanced down to her arm. "One more left."

The sister glared daggers at her brother. "That was uncalled for."

"But you weren't expecting it, were you?" he questioned with a small smirk.

"Well... no but that's beside the point!" argued the younger sibling.

"No it's not," replied Sokka as he shook his head, "It would have been harder to pull these out if you prepared yourself. Then you would be tense and it would have been nearly impossible to lug them out."

The sister turned her head away sulking, "You're still mean."

"But I do care for you."

"Doesn't feel like- OW!"

"Last one out."

Katara closed her eyes. Aang and Toph, remaining silent the entire time, finally released the waterbender. She didn't dare to look down at her wounds as the clean basin of water was placed before her. All she did was placed her arm in the water and breathe out as her healing powers took over. It was a complete wonder that she didn't faint from the extreme pain; nor were her bending abilities temporarily paralyzed from the extreme pain.

Toph stood up and leaned against the wall of the house. She felt around with her bending feeling the wooden walls and furniture placed to her left side on the stone ground. The earthbender sensed the owner of the home walk in along with his wife. Her sightless eyes glanced to them as they made their presence known.

"Is a doctor needed?" questioned the landlord as he noticed blood on the rock floor.

"Oh! Look dear! The Girl is a healer!" exclaimed the wife dashing to Katara. She observed the glowing water as the holes in the younger girl's arm began to close up. The bloody water became darker. "Amazing... a waterbender," the wife whispered.

"A Waterbending MASTER," emphasized Sokka pride radiating from his being. He grabbed a clean towel and handed it to his sister as she breathed out once again. She opened her eyes and pulled her newly healed arms out of the crimson water. Her numb hands grasped the cloth and began rubbing it over her arms drying it of the bloodied water. Her clear eyes glanced up to the landlord and his wife; a kind smile grew on her lips. "Thank you so much Sir, Ma'am."

The landlord laughed. "It is nothing. If anything we are pleased to have guests here!"

"Especially the Avatar. It is wonderful to know things are going so well in the world!" added the wife.

Katara, Sokka, and Toph glanced to Aang as he rubbed the back of his shiny baldhead. "Uh... yeah..."

"Surely though," exclaimed the wife as she sat beside the waterbender, her flowing, bright yellow dress contrasting with Katara's dirty azure clothing, "You will be staying a few days, yeah?"

"I don't think we can," replied the waterbender apologetically her lips expressing a sympathetic smile.

"We're here for supplies," added Sokka as he took a seat beside his sister. "We might be gone by tomorrow afternoon if the weather is good."

"Oh! But you must stay! Surely you have heard of the Chin's upcoming wedding!" exclaimed the wife, her dark brown eyes sparkling with excite as she clasped her hands together.

"We haven't," confirmed Aang with a small laugh, "We only came for supplies and for Katara to heal her wounds-"

"You must stay for the wedding! The whole world is invited! The families being united are of the richest families and hope for everyone to attend!"

"Ma'am, as much 'fun' as this sounds, I don't think we can. We can't afford buying clothing," argued Toph in a reasonable manner as her sightless eyes turned to the wife.

"Clothing isn't a problem," replied the woman as she smiled, "The Chin family is offering to purchase clothing for those who wish for something nicer. They've also rented out the bathhouses in town for anyone wanting to freshen up before the wedding!"

"Sounds like they've thought up of everything," muttered Katara as she placed the dirtied cloth over the side of the water basin. "When is the wedding?"

"Tomorrow!"

The waterbender's eyes widened, "Oh..." 'No wonder the people were putting up the paper lanterns and decorations...' she mentally thought. "But a dress..."

"We can get one tonight!" the wife clapped her hands in an overly excited manner as her eyes closed, dimples showing on her bronze cheeks.

"And we're extremely dirty from traveling," added Toph trying to find another excuse to keep away from such events. As much as she hated her home and anything that reminded her of it, dress shopping had to have been one of the biggest setbacks. She was sure that she would see her parents at the wedding, if not them then some of the servants from her household. The Bei Fong girl was the least excited about this formal celebration.

"Then the bathhouse should be available," answered the woman as she stood up, "I can take you there now if you would like."

Katara smiled and nodded her head standing up. If she could be around her element that alone would be worth it. "It sounds wonderful!"

Toph frowned and moved towards the door. She opened it with her hands and walked out. The emperor walked in glancing to the young earthbender before his vision rested on the young team of heroes. "Is there something wrong with Miss Bei Fong?"

"She's being moody, like always," commented Sokka as he cracked his neck.

Katara glared at her brother as she too stood up, "Quiet Sokka," she chided before stepping out the entryway and shutting the door.

"What?" shouted Sokka frowning, "Was it something I said?" He glanced to the silent Avatar, to the high earth emperor, the landlord and lady, "Tell me! Did I say something wrong?"

The Avatar shook his head and glanced to the door, his eyes slowly becoming downcast. "No Sokka, you've said nothing wrong."

----------

The fire prince rested his head on the soft pillow of his bed. Two days have passed on the fire nation vessel. This ship was much better than the one he used for many years. Everything was upgraded; even the beds. These were just as comfortable as the ones in the palace...

His golden eyes stared at the fire nation emblem; his lips were held in a firm line. He was restored to position of prince. His father had sent him a personal letter welcoming him back to position of the prince via messenger hawk. His orbs closed and he sighed. His father sent him a measly letter... a stupid letter than guaranteed his crown. This was the one thing he had slaved over for years on end. Now he had it because he helped his sister take control of Ba Sing Se. Somewhere out there the Avatar's companions and his dead body were on the loose. No. Zuko knew enough about the Avatar; the young boy would have come back to life some how. They must have been somewhere on the other side of the world looking for a firebending teacher...

A soft knock was heard on the metal door. He didn't shift his body when the knob was turned and the door was opened.

"Zuko?"

"I don't want tea uncle," muttered the teenager, as his eyes remained closed. "I'm trying to sleep."

The laughter of the old man was light as he walked steadily into the room. "We are only a few hours from the city. We should arrive by the reception."

The prince remained silent.

"May I take a seat on your bed?"

Still the silence was there.

"I'll take that as a yes," chuckled Iroh as he sat at the foot of his nephew's bed. "Now Zuko, I do expect you to find a nice lady friend at this wedding-"

The fire prince growled in frustration as he turned his head towards his uncle, his golden eyes blazing. "You're just as bad as Azula!"

"I am?" the retired general pouted as he began stroking his long gray beard. "I'm sure I would have never taken over Ba Sing Se nor harm the Avatar and his companions as they attempted to help the world from my brother's clutches..."

Zuko grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his head. A loud, muffled groan was noticed.

Iroh smiled at his nephew's frustration, "But I must say, it is good to smell the fresh sea air and stretch my old limbs once more. That dungeon was a bit damp and uncomfortable-"

"What did you want to tell me Uncle?" hissed Zuko from under the pillow.

"Well," stared the old man as he crossed his arms over his big gut, "I wanted to talk to you."

The young firebender made no reply.

"And I wanted to recommend you to search for a lovely lady. You know the whole world is invited, and I wanted to make sure you had a chance to meet as many girls. Maybe one of them will be your wife."

Zuko's lip curled under the pillow. Didn't his uncle take a HINT?

"Maybe a nice lady from the fire nation would do well. Oh! But there would be some lovely women from the earth kingdom, possibly some from the water tribes! You would have such a selection of females to try and woo!"

The younger man was counting to ten... slowly.

"One out there is bound to be Fire Lady material; I'm sure one of them will catch you eye! Just you watch Zuko! I can feel it in my old bones! Just make sure you find a woman who bends an element. I'm sure she would give birth to strong children."

Scratch counting to ten. Zuko started counting down from a thousand.

"Maybe if you look for a woman with big hips-"

Zuko ripped the pillow from over his head and glared at his uncle, "ENOUGH!" The fire around exploded around causing the metal room to heat up. But the uncle of Zuko laughed as he pulled out a fan. "Did I hit a nerve Zuko? I'm terribly sorry! You should know I only have your best interests at hand."

That was it.

"I know..." muttered Zuko as he sat up. His head was hurting now. The prince wanted nothing more than to sleep these problems away. "But just... let me find a suitable," Zuko had to gulp, " 'Wife' on my own time."

Iroh pouted again, "But that would take so long. I only have so long to live, and I desire to see my grand nieces and nephews."

"Who says you'll have any?" asked the prince under his breath.

The retired general gasped. "You wouldn't!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Just let me sleep! I'm tired!"

"Just promise me I'll have many grand nieces and nephews and then I'll be on my merry way."

"I can't promise that," stated Zuko his face slowly turning a shade of crimson.

The old man's lips turned down into a frown, "Then I guess I can never leave-"

Zuko rolled his eyes in annoyance as he lay back in his bed; his head fell onto the pillow just as his muscular arm rested over his eyes. "Uncle, just let me rest and we can talk about this later."

"No," replied the old man, "I need to be assured that I would have at least one grand child to spoil before I pass on."

"Fine," hissed Zuko, "I promise to give you a grandchild."

"Really?" asked the old man, his eyes beginning to water, "Oh! I'm so thrilled! You have just made the rest of my life Zuko! Really! I am extremely thrilled! But I must say you better hurry it up with making these children; I won't be around forever."

Zuko grabbed the pillow and shoved it over his head again. 'Thank the gods for that small blessing...' "Will you leave? I'm trying to sleep before this stupid event..."

"Weddings are not stupid Zuko!" scolded the uncle of the prince, "They are wonderful and joyous! You shouldn't scorn another's happiness; rejoice with them and have a merry time doing it! I'm positive you will love the reception too! This independent nation knows how to throw weddings..."

Zuko remained silent and unmoving.

"...The food is said to be wonderful, might I assure you Zuko. And all the people you'll meet! There are bound to be rich and influential families! Maybe even kings from the kingdoms. I'm sure we could create friends while at the wedding. It's said weddings taken place on the lands we are headed make the celebration magical. Apparently a god had blessed the land for hopeless romantics. He even made it a possible place for future lovers to meet, but if war or rivalry is placed upon the land and the people those causing the trouble will turn into-"

"You've already told me this information five times!" snapped the voice of Zuko. "Go! I'm trying to sleep!"

"I know, but at least humor me for a short while. I'm bored and these soldiers are so stoic-"

"Uncle..."

"Fine fine," replied Iroh with a sigh, "I'll go."

The young firebender remained silent as his uncle stood from the bed and scuttled over to the door, "I'm sure you'll find a nice lady friend at Xiam."

No reply.

Iroh glanced down dejectedly before closing the door and walking down the hall.

Zuko huffed angrily turning on his side. "Good riddance," he muttered before closing his eyes.

"Good evening soldier!" exclaimed the voice of Iroh down the hall. Zuko remained still and silent as he desperately tried grasping sleep. "My kind nephew has promised me a grand niece or nephew soon! Isn't that wonderful?"

The princes' bloodshot eyes snapped open as fire streamed out of his nose.

Too bad the soft pillow caught ablaze.

------------

AN: Let me know if there are any issues with spelling or strange wording. I'll fix it if you let me know.

Because I am home tomorrow for Senior Skip day I can update this story, but I'm asking for 10 reviews if you want it updated tomorrow. Other wise I'll just get ahead in my studies.


End file.
